


RaM Fanfic

by NotMyRick



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Developing Friendships, Drabble, Friendship, Light Angst, Not really though, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Possible violence, Violence, possible angst, possible romantic vibes, possible toxic development
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyRick/pseuds/NotMyRick
Summary: Roxxanne was smart, but she was complacent. She didn't mind for she could just rise above the sheep and live a stable and secure life. However, the moment she encountered this crazy scientist, she began thinking. And that was the first mistake Rick made when he encountered her. Precanon Young!Rick
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	RaM Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is a basic Rick and Morty fanfic; actually more Rick because this focuses on Precanon!Rick. This is essentially a drabble fic with some sort of plot. Anyway this fic is about a version of my OC with some version of Rick. I wrote this Rick with the personality similar to C137, if you wish you can imagine this to be C137, I personally don't for reason unknown to you, for now. There will be character mentions or characters that were appear in Rick's young life such as: BP, Squanchy, Diane/Dianne, Unity, "Gearhead", Krombobulus Michael, etc,etc.

It was college where she met him. She knew of him though. He was the weird kid in her high school. Her and his circles never encountered and they just knew of each other. She was majoring in Business when she entered college, wanting to be one of the big companies that dominated the market and control the economy. She was certainly smart and charismatic enough to do so.

It wasn’t until one of her study sessions at a cafe did she notice him. A group of science majors shuffled some tables together to form a giant table in the corner of the cafe. Unfortunately, it was next to her corner. At the time, she usually never stayed that late studying so this could've been the norm.

By the time the entire group was gathered, she was barely paying attention to the work in front of her, and was listening to their discussions. It was at first about just solving homework or what the others got in the last test: mundane topics. Then, it got interesting. They talked about the applications of certain formulas, how it relates to physics, biology, or other sciences. She choked down a laugh when they tried to tie some formulas to astrology, not astronomy, astrology. She sipped her water which had become lukewarm due to her staying out so long. The group got louder in their discussion and she could clearly see they were annoying the other patrons of the cafe. Her cue to leave.

She gathered up her materials and was just about to head out when a guy from the science group walked up to her.

"Umm, miss. By chance do you know how to a-answer question 7?" He was a geeky looking boy with light hair and taped up glasses.

She raised an eyebrow as the boy looked nervously around her. She knew the group finished their homework hours ago and by the judge of it, collectively they held all the right answers. Clearly this was some chalked up excuse to talk to her. To merely entertain the lad she gave consent.

"Let me take a look."

She was surprised and saw it was a practice test she helped create with a professor for undergrads. Although her major is in business, she held great interest in the sciences. So as her "electives" she would be taking astronomy, microbiology, chemical engineering, etc. She quickly scanned the paper and found a problem. For all the chicken scratch on the paper, she assumed what the final answer in the paper was.

"Well... You're on the right track?" Roxx said unsurely.

She heard a scoff from the table but chose to ignore.

"What's your final answer?"

She asked the boy next to her. He was about to speak up when a voice spoke from the table.

"10.32 Moles. Dude, worse come on ever. Like she would know the answer." One of the people from the table said.

The boy who asked her tried to shush his friend up and looked between her and him in a frenzy. She rolled her eyes.

"Then you're wrong. The question implied to find the respective elements ratios."

"Well, that's for one question." He retorted as he looked back to his work.

"Actually, that's for the first 5 pages. Might want to brush up on elementary chemistry."

She smiled as the group shuffle through the packet. These had to be freshmen or sophomores. If they weren't... how sad.

"Directions on the first page, sweethearts. Hint: use Avogadro’s number." She turned around before turning back to the group again.

"Also, for your previous discussion. Since the universe is ultimately forever expanding, at some point it has to repeat. As there are only a finite number of ways a particle can be arranged; thus a theory or a hypothesis for the multiverse should exist." She flipped her red hair towards the group and sauntered off.

Little did she know, that she attracted the attention of a blue haired man.

* * *

Roxx was in the laboratories reserved for graduate students and professors. The only reason she was in here was because it was late night and she can be very persuasive. She was fiddling with a few chemicals and solutions to see if she can create a liquid to make things waterproof. If she can make, per say, any electronic or cord, waterproof, she can sell it to the government or the masses for huge bucks.

"Perylene is still the most effective.... Bullshit, there has to be a better solution." The redhead muttered.

She placed her head against the table watching as a solution she was heating up turn black. She groaned into her arm before getting up and placing the solution off the burner. She yawned before placing another solution on, and lowered the fire. She looked at the time and saw it nearing 11 pm.

"Final solution of the night. I can finish the rest tomorrow." She told herself.

She stretched her limbs and grabbed the black solution, going to the proper waste container.

"You're right, you know." A voice replied to her.

"Oh Jesus Christo!"

"Eh, not much for religion myself."

Roxxy barely saved the potentially volatile solution from falling onto her or the floor. Her hand was placed on her heart when she heard the voice. She looked around and saw a blue haired man just perusing the labs. She assumed he was one of the students of Professor Schmitt, the lab she was borrowing.

"Why are you here?" She questioned.

She calmed her heart and poured the chemicals into the bin and washed the flask according to protocol.

"Really? That's the question you ask when a stranger abruptly interrupts your work?" He questioned her himself.

Was he not a student of Professor Schmitt? Just by the brief conversation they’ve shared, she could already infer what kind of man he his. Or, to the very least, his (she stereotyped) unbearable personality.

"All other questions are null and serve no benefit of me asking."

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine."

"Would you have answered my questions without a scathing or sarcastic remark?"

In addition, no student of Professor Schmitt would ever be this cocky.

"Probably not."

"Point proven."

She yawned again and edged around the stranger to her experiment. As she sat down in front of her set up, the man sat across from her.

"There is a better solution than perylene."

"Would you deign me an answer?" She said offhandedly.

"It not on Earth."

She groaned as her latest solution was also a fail, turning into something that was a paste instead of a liquid. She didn't really pay attention to what he was saying as it was way past the time, she allows her brain to function. So, she began cleaning up her mess.

"And what is a liberal arts major doing in the laboratories so late at night?"

She made conversation to the intrusive student.

"Who said I was a liberal arts major?"

"Your punk tee, your skinny jeans, your earring. The list can go on."

"Just because I'm dressed like this doesn’t mean I'm in Liberal arts."

"Convince me otherwise."

"I could be a scientist."

She didn't believe him.

"On what planet would science and... the flesh curtains? Have any scientific connections?" She pointed out.

"Well me being the obvious common denominator," Rick saw her roll her eyes on his comment, " and sometimes science is more art than science."

She scoffed, then smiled. She only slightly acquiesced due to her own personal views of the major. She decided to give the intruder a pass so consider her convinced... and half lucid. It was possible she was attracted to the man in front of her... she almost laughed out loud. Wow, for her to think this pretzel stick was attractive was a cry for some shut eye.

"A lot of people don't get that." She replied to him halfheartedly and a bit sarcastically. The blue haired man gave her a wicked grin at her reply and watched her as she placed all the tools she used away.

"Rick."

"Roxxanne."

She looked into one of the reflecting pane cupboards and saw both of their reflections. She scoffed at the dual image. She at least looked the part of a scientist with lab coat and all, while he looked like some obscure band member. She like the opposite looks next to each other. It was like a cover to some poorly written young adult romance novel she makes fun of. She did a double take on his appearance and a thought occurred to her. It's been a while since she'd done something reckless.

"Hey Rick, wanna do something fun?"

"It's basically midnight."

"So?"

"What do you have in mind."

And that was their official first meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that both Roxxanne and Rick are similar ages. I do not support, write, or tolerate any incestuous, underaged, or significant age gap relationships. I also do not support any non-con/ rape relationships or severely (Onesided) abusive/violent relationships as well.


End file.
